Hogwarts's Fairy Force
by NotYourNormalFangirl
Summary: When Makarov gets a very special request, he sends 10 of his children to go to Hogwarts and help Dumbledore. These ten are thrown into the student body and try their best to keep the school safe. Hilarity ensues. Happens in year 4 and after Grand Magic Games.
1. A Special Job

A tall man with a long white beard stepped through the door of Fairy Tail's guild hall. Mirajane walked up to him and asked him why he was there.

"Yes. Can I see your Master? Makarov, if I remember correctly?" the man replied. Mirajane nodded and guided the old man to Makarov's office.

"Albus? I didn't think I'd see you again," the short man chuckled.

"Neither did I, Makarov. However, I need your help," Albus calmly replied. Makarov nodded at Albus Dumbledore, his oldest friend. "We are starting to have a… situation back at Hogwarts. I would like your help in protecting my students."

"Of course, old friend. Just give me a minute to consider who I should send," Makarov replied evenly. _I know they'll get into massive trouble, but they're my best shot. Gildarts and Mirajane are too old. Cana… maybe she can help smooth things out. And, of course, those two new girls… they can't go home now. I have a feeling that they'll enjoy it._

On September first, ten new faces stood out on Platform 9¾. They were definitely new, but they were too old to be first years. Not to mention that they were so… strange.

"Come on, we can't miss the train."

"TRAIN? I didn't sign up for this!"

"Natsu, I'm going to knock you out the second it starts moving."

"Where's the platform again?"

"There's a magical barrier on the post between nine and ten. I think we're just supposed to walk through it."

"We're going to be late." The nine wizards wove their way through the crowd and onto the train. There was a half-empty carriage near the end.

"Can we sit here?" Lucy asks, putting on her best nice voice.

"Sure. Strange friends you've got there." The black-haired boy with a scar on his head said, nodding to the group as they filed in.

"We're exchange students. Where we come from, it's common to have unnatural hair colors." Levy explained, messing with her own sky-blue waves.

"Where are you from, then?" the girl with hair nearly as red as Erza's asked.

"We're from Fairy Tail Magic Academy." Erza replied.

"Fairy Tail Magic Academy? I haven't heard of that," a buck-toothed girl with bushy brown hair said.

"You wouldn't have. It's very small and rather secretive," Cana replied. "Why don't we introduce ourselves?"

"I'm Ginny," the redhead girl said. "The tall one's my brother, Ron. The identical ones are Fred and George. The one with black hair is Harry. The other girl is Hermione."

"Well, I'm Erza," Erza replied. "The one with pink hair is Natsu, the one with blue hair is Levy, the brunette is Cana, the blond is Lucy, the one with white hair is Lisanna, the rather scary looking gentleman is Gajeel, and the other one with black hair is Gray."

"I'm Sapphire," The girl next to Erza with light blond hair added.

"I'm Rose, but most people just call me Red," the redhead next to Sapphire responded. Her hair was almost exactly the same shade as Erza's.

"Are you two sisters?" one of the twins asked.

"Are you Weasleys?" the other one asked. Sapphire and Red burst out laughing.

"Sapphire is my sister," she managed to say, roaring with laughter.

"Our mother was brunette. To this day, no one has a clue how my sister got red hair," Sapphire responded.

"I've never heard of these Weasleys," Erza replied. "Are they monsters?"

"No, we're the Weasleys. It's our last name. There are a lot of us, and we're all redheads," Ginny explained. "What happened to your friend's clothes?" Gray looked down and gaped. The rest of the ten burst out laughing.

"Gray has a… problem," Cana explained.

"Gray strips without noticing, Natsu is a pyromaniac, Erza and Gajeel have anger issues, and Cana is an alcoholic," Sapphire elaborated. "And no, Fairy Tail Magic Academy isn't a mental hospital. It's just… unique." The Hogwarts students started smiling.

"You'll fit right in with Gryffindor," Ginny said.


	2. Sortings and Startings

"Urgh..." Natsu groaned. Erza knocked him out. All the Hogwarts students looked shocked.

"Natsu gets _really_ bad motion sickness. Every time we take him on any mode of transportation, Erza knocks him out. It's really the only way we get him anywhere," Sapphire mentioned.

"So… what is Hogwarts like?" Levy asked.

"Well… it's in this massive castle. The lessons are a bit tough, but you get used to them. Some of the teachers are really strict, some are cool, and others are just plain vile. Watch out for Snape. He's got black hair that needs a serious wash. How about your school?" Hermione asked.

"It's located in this big hall, with all these rooms to study or train in. Also, it's got a lot of space outdoors to practice some of our… more destructive magic. It's also got a massive library with books in about a thousand languages," Cana replied.

"All right, let's get this sorting over with," McGonagall said sharply. "Alberona, Cana." Cana walked up and put the hat on her head.

_Hmm… you're smart, but more likely to act upon impulse than reason. You're loyal to your friends, but more loyal to yourself. For that, I think you're… GRYFFINDOR!_

"Dragneel, Natsu" Natsu sat on the stool.

_No other option. GRYFFINDOR!_

"Fullbuster, Gray"

_You're willing to do anything for your friends, defying both personal interest and common sense. You're incredibly brave, but more loyal to your friends. HUFFLEPUFF!_

"Greene, Rose"

_You're incredibly intelligent, but you don't care how stupid your plan is if it means others are safe. You will do whatever you think is necessary to keep your friends and family safe. GRYFFINDOR!_

"Greene, Sapphire"

_You're also very wise beyond your years. You have a big heart, and you will always care for other people, no matter how hard you try to forget. You will sacrifice anything to safe others, use everything you have to protect anyone who needs protecting. Your bravery is astounding, but you are always going to be loyal and a good friend. HUFFLEPUFF!_

"Heartfilia, Lucy"

_RAVENCLAW!_

"McGarden, Levy"

_RAVENCLAW!_

"Redfox, Gajeel"

_You have done wrong, but you regret it deeply. Others have forgiven you, but you will never forgive yourself. You aren't book-smart or a good friend, but you will face down anything if you need to. GRYFFINDOR!_

"Scarlet, Erza"

_GRYFFINDOR!_

"Strauss, Lisanna"

_HUFLLEPUFF!_

"So, that's settled" McGonagall snapped. "Why don't you kids go and enjoy the feast?" the ten took off.


	3. Blast-Ended Skrewts And a Bold New Girl

**Inferno Dragon7: Yeah, but he isn't just stupidly brave, he'll do anything to protect his friends. Also, this way Erza doesn't have to break up a brawl every ten seconds.**

"So, what do you think of that new girl?" Lee Jordan asked Fred.

"Which One, mate?" Fred asked.

"The Hufflepuff with the blond hair," Lee replied. Fred and George turned to look at who Lee was talking about. Sure enough, it was the girl from the train.

"That's Sapphire. She's flame-head over here's big sister," George explained.

"She's a Hufflepuff," Lee protested.

"Trust me, my sister is **_not_** a pushover," Red interrupted. Dumbledore began his speech, and they all listened to the news - the Triwizard Tournament was about to commence.

Sapphire was heading to her first class, Care of Magical Creatures, the next morning. Red came up to her and muttered in her ear, "I think you've got an admirer."

"Who?" Sapphire asked.

"Tall black boy with dreadlocks, next to the twins." Red smirked. If the guy decided to pursue his crush, he was going to have another thing coming.

"He's pretty decent. Doesn't seem to be an utter pig. And he's hanging out with the twins, so I'm guessing he's got a sense of humor." Sapphire muttered back. She consulted her schedule. "I've got Herbology with Gryffindors second period, and Care of Magical Creatures with them first. See you at lunch, little sis." The two sisters went their separate ways.

"Hello, my name's Lee Jordan," the boy Red had pointed out at breakfast said to Sapphire, his hand extended.

"Oh, hi, I'm Sapphire. I'm an exchange student," Sapphire said charmingly. Fred and George were desperately trying not to laugh. "My sister pointed you out to me this morning at breakfast. She said you perhaps... had a crush on me?" Lee was thankful she couldn't see him blush.

"Is your sister a third year with bloodred hair, by any chance?" Lee asked.

"Yep, that's Red," Sapphire replied.

"All right, let's get to work!" Hagrid said. "This year's project will be... blast-ended skrewts."

"Okay, that girl's got serious spunk," Lee admitted as they went into the Great Hall for lunch. "She took a blast from that skrewt and didn't even drop it. And those bubotubers... She got more pus than any of us. She's pretty wicked."

"And don't you forget it," Sapphire called out as she passed them to sit with the other two new Hufflepuffs.

"That guy is totally head-over-heels in love with you. He's your Juvia," Gray muttered at lunch, glancing back at Lee Jordan.

"Yeah, but he's pretty funny. It's kind of adorable," Sapphire countered. "Also, one cannot judge until one gets rid of his adorable little stalker who has probably flooded the basement and girl's dorm by now." Sapphire smirked.

"Don't be too mean, Sapphire. At least not telling Juvia the truth lowers the flooding risk in Magnolia," Lisanna said.

"Point taken," Sapphire grumbled. "But is it just me, or is that Moody dude really suspicious?"

"Yeah," Lisanna and Grey agreed. "But that may just be part of his job description."

"No, it's like there's an enchantment on him. It's like he's someone else, but pretending to be Moody. Paranoia wouldn't have been suspicious," Sapphire protested. "Trust me, I've met _way_ more paranoid people, and they were pretty trustworthy."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Lisanna said.


	4. Guests and Goblets

"What's going on?" Levy asked, struggling to see over the mass of fellow students. Gajeel picked her up high enough that she could see over the crowd. She muttered a small thanks.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STEPPING, YOU FLAME-BRAINED MORON!" Gray yelled. Apparently, Natsu had stepped on his foot.

"YOU TOO, YOU PERVERTED SNOWMAN!" Natsu yelled back.

"DRAGON WANNABE!"

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"PYRO!"

"SNOWFLAKE FAIRY!"

"Things have escalated rather quickly, haven't they?" Fred muttered.

"I think one reason Gray is a Hufflepuff is because the Hat didn't want the school to be destroyed every five minutes," Cana replied. Sapphire nodded. "Do you see Erza anywhere?"

"No. Why?" George asked.

"It's generally her job to stop this kind of thing," Red explained.

"She's the only person who terrifies them enough to do anything," Lisanna clarified. "Lucy, can you channel your inner Erza?" Lisanna looked, but she couldn't see Lucy either. "Sapphire?" Sapphire nodded as she stepped towards the two bickering boys. Grabbing Natsu by the collar of his shirt and clenching Gray's shoulder, she forced her arms apart, moving both boys to opposite sides of her.

"Boys, play nice," Sapphire calmly said in an inexplicably scary tone of voice, "We all are friends, aren't we?" Natsu and Gray immediately stopped struggling. Sapphire smiled.

"Oh my God!" Lucy yelled "It's a flying house!" Everyone looked up, and, surely enough, a giant, powder blue carriage was streaking towards the school like a giant comet. A woman nearly as big as Hagrid stepped out, along with about a dozen students. Soon after, a ship emerged from the lake, with its own special guests.

"Okay, things just got a whole lot crazier," Levy muttered. She had a feeling that more students meant that there was going to be even more chaos. Finally, Gajeel put her down as everyone headed inside.

"What's with that Beauxbatons girl?" Cana muttered.

"Which one?" Erza asked.

"The one every boy in the entire hall is ogling," Cana replied.

"There is something... _different_ about her, but she doesn't seem to be dangerous," Erza replied.

"Yeah, unless Lee Jordan, Natsu, or Gajeel try to chase after her," Cana joked. "After all, if that happened, I'm sure that the unlucky guy wouldn't turn out so well."

"I don't think Fleur would either," Erza muttered.

The next evening, everyone gathered again to see who would be their champions.

"Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore read. The blond girl smiled and walked off.

"Victor Krum," Dumbledore read as another piece of paper fluttered out of the flaming goblet.

"Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore read. Suddenly, the goblet spit out another name.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore read. A small, skinny boy with messy black hair walked up to the stage, looking just as confused as everyone else was.

"Was there an enchantment?" Lucy asked Levy. "Did someone screw with the goblet?"

"Yes, I think so," Levy replied quietly. "It's really complicated, but I think someone made the goblet think that there were four schools, and entered Harry's name under the fourth. I don't think any student could have done this, though. It's just too hard." Lucy nodded.

"If Harry didn't do it," Lucy wondered, "then who did? Who is the traitor?"


	5. Dungeons and Dragons

Sapphire watched in awe as Moody bounced Malfoy the amazing jumping ferret around. After McGonagall had reversed the charm, Malfoy started to stalk after Harry again. Deciding that she didn't want to deal with any more Malfoy-instigated violence today, Sapphire drew out her slender, cedar wand and whispered a single charm: _Confundus_. Malfoy suddenly slammed into a wall, stepped back, shook his head, and did it again. _That should keep him from doing anything excessively harmful for a couple of hours_, Sapphire thought to herself.

"If Snape finds out, he'll be mad," Lee said into her ear.

"What would Snape find out? And why would I be in trouble?" Sapphire asked, putting on a totally unconvincing look of utter innocence.

"You just confunded Malfoy, Sapphire," Lee said. "And you got him pretty good, too. That's the fifth time he's run into the wall."

"You can't deny that he deserved it," Sapphire retorted. Lee looked at her and realized that her eyes were a deep, resounding sapphire blue with lighter blue lines running through them. Her long golden hair was pulled up into a braid that twinkled like it was made of Galleons.

"You're right. I think I want to always remember the amazing bouncing ferret. So, do you think that Harry put his name in the goblet?"

"I don't think anyone would be that idiotic. Plus, the magic to trick that cup... I'm not sure if _anyone_ could do it, let alone a fourth-year kid. When he says he has no clue how he ended up in this mess, he's not lying. Frankly, I'm worried that we're going to have a death on our hands by the end of the year."

"What do you think the first task will be?"

"I'm hoping it's not dragons. If it is, Natsu will do something really stupid. He has an... obsession with finding this one dragon, Igneel."

"So you're saying he'd run out onto the grounds and talk to the dragon?"

"Yep. Natsu's exactly that stupid."

"Well, I guess we'll see, won't we?"

The first task was, of course, dragons. The second she realized this, Erza put a firm hand down on Natsu's shoulder. "Don't even think about it." she murmured into his ear. Natsu gulped and nodded. Despite what the others thought, he wasn't _that_ big of an idiot to run up to a dragon he didn't know and interrogate it. These dragons weren't like the ones in Earth Land.

Lucy watched in apprehension as Cedric almost roasted, Fleur caught on fire, and Krum very easily could have been crushed. These were three of the strongest witches and wizards in the three schools, and they could have died. Harry, while being very accomplished for a fourteen-year-old, was still fourteen. Levy gasped in awe as Harry escaped with both his life and his egg. He wasn't even that badly injured! His solution had been so simple, so cunning, that it seemed impossible that none of the others had used it.

"He did it," Lisanna said in awe as the three Hufflepuffs walked back up to the castle. "He really did it."

"But... that doesn't change the question: who entered his name?" Sapphire asked.

"Harry survived this time, but he can't do that forever," Gray replied.

"So who wants the Boy Who Lived to die?" Lisanna questioned.

"Malfoy?" Gray theorized.

"Nope, not strong enough," Lisanna pointed out. "That spell is way to powerful for most adult wizards, remember?"

"I feel like I've heard Malfoy before, and it wasn't in a nice context," Gray protested.

"Possible, but the person who did it had to have been here between October 30th and October 31st, and Draco's parent's weren't. I think it's safe to rule out the two headmasters and headmistress. They could have done it, but it wouldn't benefit them," Sapphire stated.

"Well, McGonagall, the three heads, Bagman, Crouch, Flitwick, Moody, Sprout, and Snape _could_ have done it, but none of them _would _have," Lisanna stated.

"Someone isn't who they claimed to be," Gray argued. The others nodded.

"Whoever it is, their goal is either to get Harry through to the last task or kill him. We'll just have to wait and see," Lisanna said.

"Miss McGarden, I have told you before, you must read all of the directions before you brew." Snape sneered down at Levy.

"I did, sir," she replied.

"Then why does your potion look like oil?"

"I am on step five, sir. I have not yet added the armadillo bile." Snape looked shocked to see such a well-reasoned response.

"All right then," Snape said, and swooped off tho terrify someone else.

"Something's definitely wrong with Snape," Levy muttered to Lucy as they walked up to sunlight. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one that did it."

"Still, we can't be sure. He might just hate the world," Lucy argued.

"Sapphire hates the world most days, and she doesn't torment others."

"Why would I torment other?" Sapphire, who had been in their class, asked.

"Levy thinks Snape did it." Lucy explained.

"I don't think he would be able to do all of the spellwork. He just can't stand other people," Sapphire argued. "He may be vile, but he's not the one who did it."

"Speaking of 'the one', who are you going to go to the Yule Ball with?" Lisanna asked.

"No one's asked me yet," Sapphire replied. "Do you think we could ship Juvia in, for Gray?" the girls laughed while Gray turned pink.

"Let's wait and see who asks us. Besides, I don't think McGonagall would let us bring Juvia." Gray said.

"Gray, you're the one doing the asking," Lucy reminded him.

"So? Let's sit back and watch events unfold."


	6. Shipping and Snowballs

**WARNING: This chapter is so fluffy it could be called a pillow. Seriously. It's pretty stupid fluff, and childish at that, but be prepared. NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia references, Jerza references, and (obviously) SapphirexLee. Don't like, don't read, don't rain on my parade. Oh, and I ****probably won't be able to update so often since school starts on Monday.**  


"Okay, this school is usually _way_ less crazy, but the Yule Ball makes it so surreal," Lisanna muttered. Mistletoe had sprung up on every available inch of ceiling in Hogwarts. Lucy nodded and stopped Lisanna before she caught up to Sapphire. Levy spotted Fred and George in another dark corner, watching Lee as he slowly walked up to Sapphire.

"What's..." Red asked, having walked up behind the twins.

"Shh. Watch and see," Fred whispered. Red looked and saw her sister... and Lee. She grinned. _This is gonna be good_, she thought to herself.

"Um... Sapphire... I was wondering... Would you go to the Yule ball with me?" Lee muttered. The silent observers tried hard not to laugh.

"Sure," Sapphire mumbled back. One of Sapphire's less redeeming characteristics was her blush; her cheeks turned a splotchy red that was impossible to miss.

Natsu, who had crept up behind the girls, was the first to start laughing. Soon, the girls and twins were also chuckling, which made Sapphire blush harder, which made Lee start laughing as he walked dinner. Of course, some mistletoe had fallen (or been knocked down, or made to appear by a very embarrassed Sapphire) right where Lee was walking, and he tripped, causing Sapphire to laugh. She had a very beautiful laugh. Lee silently vowed to make her laugh every time he could.

"What's so funny?" Gajeel asked at dinner.

"Well, you know how Lee Jordan has a huge crush on Sapphire?" Natsu asked.

"Yes," Gajeel replied cautiously.

"He asked her to go to the Yule Ball, looking so embarrassed I laughed. Then Levy, Lucy, and Lisanna, along with the twins and Red, started laughing. Sapphire blushed, making Lee laugh. Lee headed off and tripped, and that set Sapphire off. It's one big circle, really." Gajeel, looking at a mortified Lee Jordan, cackled. Gray, who obviously had just been told by Lisanna of the day's events, smirked. Cana, who had been informed by Fred, was howling with laughter.

"Well, that's one out of the way," She hollered. Erza looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"Everyone's trying to partner up for the Yule Ball," Cana started. The twins nodded. "Well, that means all of the transfers will have to partner up. Sapphire and Lee like each other, and Erza can go alone- I don't think she wants a partner, her boyfriend's not here." Erza blushed at the mention of Jellal. "Gray's got his own little girlfriend back a our school, too. Well, she's more like his stalker, but we all knows he likes her and just won't admit it. Natsu will partner up with either Lucy or Lisanna, and I'm betting on Lucy. Gajeel and Levy will go together, of course. I wonder if anyone will ask Red?"

"Speaking of matchmaking, would Sapphire be mad if we set Red up with Ron or Harry?" George asked. "They both need dates."

"I don't think so, Sapphire's pretty cool about that kind of thing," Cana replied.

The next day was a Saturday. It also happened to be snowing, so many students decided to spend at least part of their day outside.

"Levy, you're going to the Yule Ball with me," Gajeel asserted. Levy giggled.

"To ask someone, you need a question," She reminded him.

"Fine... will you go to the ball with me?" Gajeel sighed. Levy nodded as Gajeel's hypersensitive hearing detected sniggering from behind a tree. Annoyed, Gajeel rand over to where Fred, George, and Cana were hiding. He roared and buried them in snow.

"SNOWBALL WAR!" Cana yelled. "WANDS ALLOWED, NO ICE, FREE-FOR-ALL!" With that, she dumped snow into Fred's shirt. George decided to convince a load of snow to bury her. Gajeel aimed a snowball at Fred, but he deflected it... into Red. Red enchanted a wave of snow to bury the twins and a few abnormally large snowballs to ram into Gajeel. Gajeel deflected one into Sapphire, who proceeded to make him swallow snow. Levy hit Red with a snowball, but Red retaliated against Gray, who decided to go against Natsu, who missed and hit Ron, and Ron decided to hit Lee, who missed and hit Harry, who hit Ginny by accident...

An hour and a half later, the transfers, Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and a random medley of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors who had been caught in the crossfire or had decided to join in stumbled inside, caked in snow and grinning madly. No Ravenclaws had been hit, and no Slytherins had joined them.

"That was _fun_," Hannah Abbott said. Susan bones nodded in agreement. Both had been hit by Natsu while sledding and had proceeded to enact revenge for flipping the sled over.

"That was _insane_," Dean said, and Seamus nodded. Both had joined in somewhere in the chaos.

"Are things always this crazy at your school?" Harry asked.

"You should see our pillow fights." Levy laughed.

"Red, would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Ron asked, blushing. Red simply nodded and smiled. As a third year, she could only go if someone asked her.

"Lucy, would you go with me?" Natsu asked.

"Of course. Someone needs to keep you out of trouble," Lucy replied.

"Well then, Lisanna, would you go with me?" Harry asked.

"Sure," she responded.

"So, everyone but me has got a date," Gray grumbled.

"What about Cana, George, and Erza?" Hermione pointed out.

"George asked Cana out a week ago," Red explained. "Erza's got to talk to the master about something. He says the rest of us should stay, though."

"Oh, so I don't have a date _and_ no one's going to be around to keep the idiot in check," Gray muttered. "Great."

"Gray, it's just a dance. _Relax_. It'll be fine. If you're so worried about it, just ask someone. I think Susan Bones likes you," Lucy groaned.

"Yeah, you're right. Why don't we just forget about it. The dance will be pretty hectic. Let's just have a good time," Gray agreed.


	7. Yule Ball Extravaganza

"SNOWFLAKE!"

"FLAMEBRAIN!"

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"IDIOT!" The shouting from around the corner kept increasing in volume. Lucy sighed and stepped around to confront Gray and Natsu.

"You two, stop now," Lucy snarled, channeling her inner Erza. Both boys quit immediately. Erza-Lucy was just as scary as Erza herself.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana called. Gray looked down and blushed.

"Right, Cana," he muttered.

"Also, you two need to _behave_, even though Erza's back with Master Makarov," Cana reminded him. Gray gulped and nodded. "If you don't, I'll tell Erza what you did when she gets back. You are _not_ going to want that, are you?"

"No, Cana," Natsu answered.

"So, get on your suits so we can go party," Lucy said.

"What do you think?" Sapphire asked Lisanna. Even though Lisanna was a fourth year, they were in the same dorm. Sapphire had put on a flowing, deep sapphire blue dress. The skirt glided at her ankles and the fabric shimmered. Golden waves of hair flowed over her shoulders.

"You're beautiful," Lisanna answered. "I wish I could be as pretty as you." Lisanna was wearing a red-and-pink gown that set off her white hair and fair skin.

"You're very pretty, Lisanna," Sapphire replied. "Seriously. You have looks some girls would kill for."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Back before I came to Fairy Tail, the girls I knew were all so phony. They wanted to have bleach-blond hair and deeply tanned skin. On homecoming night, the prettiest girl in the room wasn't even wearing makeup. You have natural beauty. You glow with confidence and kindness." Lisanna blushed. "Now let's have a good time."

"Are they coming?" Lee asked. He hadn't seen any of the girls yet.

"Yeah, they'll be here soon," Gajeel replied. "They've got to get ready."

"GUYS!" A tall, pretty girl with golden blond hair in a sapphire blue dress called. It took Lee a minute to realize that she was Sapphire. Next to her was a fourth year in pink and red - Lisanna. Gray, in his formal tux, was sulking. The girls rushed over to the guys.

"Wow..." Lee said.

"You clean up nicely, Sapphire," Gajeel noted.

"GAJEEL!" Levy yelled. She was wearing a cheery orange dress. Both girls hurried over to meet them.

"BOYS!" Cana shouted, heading over towards the growing crowd of her friends. Cana's dress was the most revealing of all, with her skirt only reaching midthigh. Red had a simple dress that was, of course, scarlet.

"Lucy, your dress is pretty," Natsu said. Lucy blushed and accepted the compliment about her rose pink gown.

"Why don't we go in," Red suggested. The group headed into the Great Hall.

The hall was bursting with people. They danced and rocked out for hours until midnight. None of them wanted to leave.

_This world is so... peaceful. I wish I could stay here._ Lucy thought. No one was trying to kill her every five minutes. All of their friends had sent them gifts, which created a mountain at the foot of her bed. Natsu had given her a new key - Orion, who was hunky and honorable. Levy had given her a book. Sighing, Lucy turned over and fell to sleep.


	8. The Secret Boy and the Second Task

"So... how are things going?" Makarov asked Erza.

"Not well. There's a traitor inside Hogwarts, but we can't figure out who. We think someone is taking Polyjuice Potion and pretending to be someone else. Only a Ministry Official, teacher, or school head could have done this. The students don't have enough power," Erza replied.

"I see," Makarov replied. "How are the others?"

"They're fitting in with other students at Hogwarts. They're trying to protect everyone, and I think it might be working. They'll be fine. I can't return until Christmas break is over, or it will look suspicious."

"Good. I believe Meredy has a special present for you."

"What kind of present?"

"The kind that is kept a secret from everyone possible."

"Oh. So you can't tell me?"

"Yes. Just wait three days, until Christmas. Then you'll see." Erza left the master's office to join the other members of her guild. The all smiled and asked her about Hogwarts. The three days passed without incident. Soon, it was the Fairy Tail Christmas Party. Meredy showed up with a cloaked man. She was smiling.

"Erza, I was worried you wouldn't be here," The pink-haired girl bubbled. "It would _so_ ruin my gift to both you and Jellal if you were stuck on mission."

"Meredy, I'm on break to report to the Master. None of the others could come back." Erza replied. "So, what is this fabled 'secret present'?" In response, the cloaked man took off his hood.

"She wouldn't tell me, either. She said she was also giving me a 'secret present'", Jellal replied. Meredy laughed.

"Jellal, seeing Erza is your present," she explained "and seeing you is hers." Both Erza and Jellal cracked smiles.

"You won't believe how much I missed you," Erza murmured in his ear as they hugged.

"Not as much as I missed you," Jellal replied. "Want to dance?"

"Sure. Can you stay?"

"For a while."

"How long?"

"A few days."

"Well, that makes two of us."

"After that..."

"Four, maybe five months."

"I'll wait for you to come home."

"I'll wait to see you again."

"I love you."

"I love you more than you can imagine." The couple slowly danced in a world all their own. They didn't need a reality; all they needed was all the time they could spend together. Three days wasn't enough, would never be enough. They would wait forever if it meant that they could spend and eternity like this. This was their day, and soon it would end.

"I'll miss you," Jellal whispered.

"Who says I won't miss you?" Erza replied. "Just... don't die. _Please_. I need to meet you again. I need to love you another time. You can't die."

"I won't."

* * *

"So... what's your theory on the second task?" Lisanna asked Gray.

"Those eggs have a clue. I'm not sure how to do it, but I'm betting that those eggs will explain to the champions how the task will go down," Gray replied.

"So... we wait and see what happens." Sapphire clarified.

"Yep. We trust Dumbledore's judgement."

"What if... What if Dumbledore's wrong? What if Harry dies? What if we were so focused on figuring out who did it that we miss them jinxing Harry?"

"We hope that doesn't happen. We watch as closely as possible. If things go wrong, we intervene as carefully as possible. It'll be alright, Sapphire. You worry too walked off to the boy's dorm. Sapphire walked back to her dorm and pondered what tomorrow's task would be.

"Sometimes, Gray, I'm the only one who worries enough."

* * *

Erza watched with fascination as the second task unfolded in front of her eyes. To think that this all was possible... even though she came from a world where magic was a commodity, the scope of their powers was impressive. She was stronger, but they could do a wider range of things.

Cana worried that Harry wouldn't come back up. He had been under for far too long. _Come on, come on,_ she thought. _Come back up_. Harry broke the surface and all of the transfers cheered. He was alive! He won because he had stayed behind.

"So... whoever put his name in is regretting it now," Gajeel guessed.

"Either that, or everything is going according to their plan," Levy replied. "We really have no idea."

"Considering that Harry hasn't run into any serious challenges, I'd say more along the line of 'it's going to plan'," Lucy stated. "Would any of us been able to do something if someone had jinxed Harry underwater?"

"No," they replied.

"So, they want Harry to reach the end of the tournament, but then what? Why?" Natsu asked. None of them had an answer.


	9. The Beginning of the End

**One nice, short chapter. This story isn't going to last much longer, but I am thinking of doing one for Order of The Phoenix.**

* * *

"HELP!" Harry screamed as he ran through the castle. "Barty Crouch is outside!" Gajeel sprinted outside to find... nothing. A stunned Victor Krum was face down in the grass, but there was no one else there. Something was very, very wrong.

"Levy," he murmured to himself. "I sure hope you're right about this keeping-him-alive-until-the-end thing. If you aren't, Harry's as good as dead."

* * *

"Man, McGonagall's test is _hard_," Gajeel grumbled.

"Hey, you don't have to take O.W.L.s," Natsu retorted.

"Why don't we focus on the problem at hand," Erza stated. "The third task is going to be a maze, and we can't get inside. We have no way to protect Harry - or any of the others - once they go inside the maze."

"We have to stop the person on the outside. If they can't cast a spell, that nothing can happen," Cana suggested.

"Yeah, but we still have no clue who the traitor is, not to mention that stupid Skeeter woman keeps nosing around. If she found out about us, we're done for," Gray retorted.

"So... we do this as carefully as possible. The teachers are making sure that nothing in the maze is lethal, and the champions have a backup system if they can't face the challenges. The main issue is making sure no one but the champions enters the maze," Lucy summarized. The others nodded.

"But... even if this person wanted Harry to get to the third task alive, we have _no clue_ on what their plan is or why they're doing this. We're going in blind," Lisanna protested.

"Do you see another option?" Gajeel asked.

"So, stupid plan or no plan," Red summarized. "Well, a stupid plan is better than none."

* * *

Sapphire squinted at the cup, she could see some kind of enchantment on it, but she couldn't quite detect what.

"Umm... is there any spell that would give an object the power to transport whoever's touching it when someone touches it?" Levy asked Hermione.

"Of course. That's a Portkey," Hermione snapped.

"Oh *^%#," Gajeel swore.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We need to see Dumbledore _now_," Erza muttered.

"This is bad," Lucy panicked.

"What is going on?" The twins asked in unison.

"_Someone's_ been after Harry all year," Cana explained.

"So?" Ginny said.

"I hope I'm wrong," Sapphire yelled as she raced off. _Oh, whatever god has domain over screwed-up sixteen-year-old angelkind girls, please let me be wrong. If I'm right, we've just made a mistake of epic proportions._

* * *

"Professor," Levy yelled. "I need your help. Someone's invaded the tournament, and they're going to capture the winner. The cup's-" Levy fell silent as a bolt of light hit her square in the chest, capturing the stunned expression on her face. Her attacker raced off, trying to figure out how the plan would work. Presumably she had told her colleagues about her theory; they would try to get Dumbledore and perhaps McGonagall or Snape.

The plan would fail.

Unless the attacker could prevent them from telling.

* * *

"Levy?" Gajeel roared. "Where are you?" Worry for his own safety quickly vanished and was replaced by fear for Levy's life. The incident where he nailed her to a tree still weighed heavy in his mind, as it probably would for the rest of his life; however, based on the explanation of this world by Makarov and his fellow students, he doubted that this world's version of that event would leave Levy with a pulse.

"Where did she go?" Lisanna asked. Erza and Natsu had gone off to protect the champions from the maze and beyond - Sapphire and Levy's brainpower knew no bounds - and Levy had ran for help while Sapphire went off to tell Dumbledore. The others were strewn through the crowd and the school, trying to protect the students from any potential threat.

"Why should I know?" Gajeel growled. This wasn't good; Levy was probably not safe, _if she was still alive_.

"You know her best. You _love_ her. If you two sat together and loved all at once, that force could shatter any barrier."

"Well, I can't smell her, and I don't know who she went to. I just have to hope we all make it out alive."

"We all do."


	10. The Battle of Hogwarts

Lucy dug around for her keys. "Looking for these?" Moody asked, holding up her keys. Lucy silently cursed herself. Digging through her pockets, Lucy quickly found the one key she hadn't put on her ring - the one that she held close at hand to remind her of Natsu's love."Open, Gate of the Dragon! Draco!" Lucy shouted. A figure who looked like Natsu, but with her own blond hair, dressed in a glittering emerald coat and black pants, appeared. He shot out golden flames that consumed anything cursed. Moody put a stop to her victory my firing a Killing Curse right through Draco's heart.

* * *

Gajeel raced down a hallway He could barely make out Levy's scent. _Please, please don't let her be dead_, he thought to himself.

"Professor Moody!" Gajeel shouted. "I need help! Levy's missing and if someone doesn't do something, the champions will die!"

"Of course you can't find Levy," Moody sneered. "After all, my magic should keep her concealed long enough for the Dark Lord to rise again."

"But..." Gajeel's mind raced to form a conclusion. "You're the traitor. You aren't Alastor Moody at all. You're a Death Eater!" Gajeel's anger was back, along with panic. He was fighting a _Death Eater by himself_, and _Levy's life_ hung in the delicate balance. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, I believe I will." Moody's face slit into a sinister smile. "You see, before I became a Death Eater, I met a man from another world. His name was Jose Porla. He taught me a trick or two." Without warning, an image of a bloody, bruised, unconscious blue-haired girl popped up between them. Her wrists were tied in front of her. "If you try anything, I will kill your sweet little girlfriend."

"How do I know she isn't already dead?" Gajeel asked. He knew that every word out of his smart mouth could be a nail in Levy's coffin, but he wasn't going to just give up. Moody snickered.

"This isn't just a hologram; everything that happens to it, happens to her. I think this should answer your question." Moody pointed his wand at the flickering image. "_Crucio_." The image changed the second the spell hit to one of Levy screaming.

"STOP!" Gajeel yelled. "please." Without warning, tears started to flow down his cheeks. "Leave her alone. I'll do anything if you just let her go."

"Surrender. Give me your wand."

"All right. I surrender." Gajeel tossed his want to Moody and knelt next to the shimmering hologram.

"Gajeel?" the hologram rasped.

"Shh, it's all right. I love you," Gajeel whispered. Tears streamed down his and Levy's cheeks. Quickly, she created a knife and handed it to him.

"I love you. I'm sorry," Levy cried.

"It's not your fault," he murmured. He just needed a little longer. His Iron Dragonslayer's Sword was sharper, but he didn't want to chop off Levy's slender, delicate hands.

"It's all my fault," Levy protested. "Who made you surrender? Who got captured?"" With one final movement, the ropes binding her wrists slid off. Gajeel's red eyes looked deep into her hazel ones. _Run_, they said. _Save yourself. Warn them._ Her eyes only had one message. _I won't leave you._ _You'll get yourself killed._ Gajeel smiled at her stubbornness. _I can take care of myself. You can take care of yourself. Keep yourself safe._ Without a word of goodbye, the hologram flickered and died.

"Not so brave now, are we?" Moody taunted. "I have your wand and all the leverage I'll ever need."

"Two problems with that theory," Gajeel patiently explained. "First, your _leverage_ just ran off. Second, who ever told you that my magic requires a wand?" With that, Moody was knocked off of his feet by an Iron Dragonslayer's Fist. "That's for hurting Levy." Gajeel stormed off. He had a school to save.

* * *

Erza knew what it felt like when you fought a losing battle. This certainly was it. Natsu and her had come blazing into the cursed graveyard to find themselves outnumbered and outgunned. Jets of green light, much like the one that had hit Cedric, were flying around them. Suddenly, her arms snapped to her sides. She was trapped.

"Fairy Tail, eh?" The snake man called in his high, cold voice. "These two should make a fine example." Erza closed her eyes, waiting for the end. She had killed two of them, injured seven others, and Natsu had set four or five on fire before getting hit by five stunners in the chest. She just hoped that Natsu was still alive.

"_Crucio_." All of her thoughts were driven from her head. All that was left was pain. A golden light flashed before her eyes between the dark spots. It wouldn't be long now.

"ERZA!" Harry screamed.

"NO!" A familiar voice shouted. Suddenly, the pain ceased. She could move. Erza requipped into her Fairy Armor and went back into the fight, dodging the beams of light. The remaining Death Eaters scattered as she fell to the ground, exhausted. She felt someone catch her from behind.

"Erza," Jellal murmured. "Rest." Harry's back to school. We'll go in a minute. You'll be fine."

"Jellal," Erza said, as if his name would explain what was going on. "How?"

"Cana gave me a very special Christmas present," Jellal replied, showing her the card in his hand. It was emblazoned with her picture and the words, "HELP ERZA". "It allows me to transport to you to come to your aid, however far that is."

"Let's go back. There's a traitor... Levy and Sapphire are trying to warn Dumbledore... Natsu's injured. We have to go back." Jellal nodded and heaved Natsu's limp body over his shoulder. Erza opened the gate she used to get to the graveyard and walked back through it, supported by Jellal. They emerged on the edge of the forbidden forest.

* * *

Sapphire raced along the hallway and came across Professor Moody. "Professor, down in the stadium- it's chaos - Diggory's dead, Harry's barely alive. The cup was a Portkey... Professor? Why aren't you down there?' Without waiting for an answer, Sapphire quickly shot a stunning spell from her concealed wand.

"Nice try, Greene," the Professor smiled. "You're too late. You can't stop me-" Without thinking, Sapphire used her magic to send a wave of fire at the professor. Casting defensive spells she had learned in the past year with her wand in her right hand and using creation magic that she had mastered the year before with her left, Sapphire fought the fake Professor. With an explosion spell she barely dodged, she was knocked off of her feet and into a wall.

"Avada-" Moody started.

"HEY!" Lee Jordan yelled, distracting Moody long enough for Sapphire to create a few thousand volts of electricity and send it directly into his side. Mood turned around and ran off.

"What the..." A voice from behind them asked. Sapphire and Lee turned around. A man with blue hair and a tattoo stood in the hallway, carrying an unconscious Natsu and supporting an exhausted Erza. Sapphire was the first to react.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" she yelled.


	11. Revelations of Character

**Okay, this is the next-to-last bit (I've got an epilogue that will end it), but I am writing a sequel, called _Hogwarts' Fairy Rebellion_. Look for it in a few weeks, depending on my homework load. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed and/or read this story. It was my first attempt at fanfiction, and it was fun to write. I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _Fairy Tail_, or this would actually have happened.  
**

* * *

Gajeel ran, looking for Professor McGonagall. "Professor, Moody's the traitor. But he's not Moody, he's an impostor," he began.

"Mr. Redfox, why are you telling me this?" McGonagall asked.

"You're the first professor I found, and you're the strongest martial magic user besides Dumbledore that I am positive I can trust," Gajeel explained.

"Where's Miss McGarden?"

"Somewhere in the castle."

"Why do you have her wand?"

"That's a long story."

"PROFESSOR! You need to hear this," Levy shouted as she raced towards them. "Oh, Gajeel's already told you."

"I'm kind of in the middle of it," Gajeel told her. "Oh, and here's your wand, shrimp." He tossed the applewood stick to her. "So, the cup was a Portkey, and Levy went to tell Moody-"

"-Who knocked me out and captured me-"

"-and tried to use her as leverage-"

"-which obviously didn't work since Gajeel set me free and I destroyed his enchantments-"

"-and I knocked him out. Understand?" Gajeel asked. McGonagall nodded. "Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?"

"Sapphire was doing that," Levy explained. A series of crashes sounded from above.

"Well, it looks like Gajeel's attack has worn off," McGonagall said evenly. The three ran up to the next floor to see Sapphire, who was sitting against a wall next to Lee, face off a blue-haired man and Erza. McGonagall drew her wand.

"Jellal, how are you here?" Levy asked.

"Who are you?" McGonagall asked at the same time.

"I'm Jellal Fernandez. I'm a friend of Erza's. Cana gave me a sort of _key_ if you will to get into this world if Erza was in trouble, which I used tonight," Jellal replied evenly.

"Moody went that way," Sapphire said, pointing to a corridor to her left.

"Hospital wing, you five," McGonagall snapped. "Redfox, with me. McGarden, your choice." Sapphire attempted to stand up, only to be caught by Lee as she discovered that her leg couldn't bear her weight. She started to hobble off, one arm around Lee's neck for support. Jellal and Levy followed them.

* * *

"So, how exactly did you get here?" Sapphire asked. "You didn't explain in front of McGonagall."

"Cana's Christmas present," Jellal replied. "She gave me a special card - the Help Erza card. You've heard about the Help Lucy card Cana used on Tenrou Island?"

"I've heard of it, but I wasn't there. It lit up if Lucy was in danger and allowed Cana to find her, right?"

"Basically. This is like that, linked to Erza instead of Cana. It allows me to teleport to her if she's in mortal danger."

"Okay, can someone _please _explain what is going on?" Lee asked.

"Professor Moody wasn't really Moody but a guy on Polyjuice Potion, the cup was a Portkey, and we're all in serious trouble?" Sapphire responded.

"No, your magic."

"Umm... I'll explain, but it's complicated, and I only want to explain it once. Short version: in our world, people don't need wands to use magic. Let's just get to the hospital wing." The group made it to the hospital wing and Sapphire collapsed onto the nearest bed. Her right leg felt like it was broken in several places, possibly in her femur. This wasn't the first time she had broken bones, wasn't even the first time she'd broken that leg, but it felt worse than the last time. _I'm betting on a good six or seven months of heal time_, she thought. Lee immediately sat at the foot of her bed.

Jellal dumped Natsu on the bed facing Sapphire. Erza remained standing. "I'm fine," she snapped.

"No, you're not. You're dead on your feet and injured," Jellal protested. "_Sit._" Erza sat on the bed next to Natsu's.

* * *

"Where did he go?" Gajeel growled. McGonagall had led him down the most direct path to the grounds, but Moody wasn't there.

"Why is there destruction here?" McGonagall asked. Gajeel looked around and realized that she was right; there was a small quantity of rubble in the passageway, even though the fight had taken place two floors above. Gajeel looked and realized that there was a small pool of bright blood along the left wall. Melt marks on the walls, but no damage to the windows or the notice board. Sapphire was going to kill him.

"Brilliant. Where is she?" Gajeel said sarcastically.

"Who did this?" McGonagall asked.

"Red did it. Her light magic fits the damage done the closest."

"So Miss Greene is missing?"

"Yep."

"She was most likely fighting Moody?"

"Yes."

"So..."

"Moody beat her to a pulp and kidnapped her? Probably."

"Gajeel! Diggory's dead!" Cana screamed as she and Lisanna raced towards them.

"The way this night is going, he won't be the only one," Gajeel muttered. "Listen. Moody's the traitor. He's a Death Eater. He's got Red and Erza, Natsu, and Sapphire are all out of commission. Somehow Jellal's here, and he's with them. Levy's with them too. You two, me, Gray, and Lucy are the only ones left. We've got to stop him." Gajeel's tone was serious. Cana nodded. This was not a game; this was not a normal mission; this was life and death with Red's life.

"I'll go tell Gray and keep watch outside his office. Be careful." Gajeel nodded at Cana's serious tone.

"I'll watch over the Entrance Hall," Lisanna offered. Gajeel nodded.

"Oh, and no holds on magic. The secret's out already to a few people. No use hiding it. You're going to need it."

* * *

Moody looked around at the crowd of students. Such easy targets. But he was here to tie up one loose end. Harry Potter. He quickly guided the Boy who lived to his death. He had no clue what the transfers might pull. Even though the littlest one was secured in the fourth level of his trunk, that was no guarantee that they wouldn't try something.

"Professor Moody!" Lisanna shrieked as she ran to him. "Dumbledore asked me to find you - he needs your help - please come with me, I can show you to him-" Moody noticed that she had claws on her hands. She was in Cat Soul under her uniform.

"Miss Strauss, I highly suggest that you tell Dumbledore that I am busy." Moody's tone was sharp enough to break glass. Lisanna gulped and ran away.

"Moody's got him, and he's headed Gray's way," she whispered. Up above her, Gajeel grinned and nodded. Everything was going to plan.

* * *

"He is back, Harry Potter, you did not conquer him - and now - I conquer you!" Moody yelled, drawing his wand. BANG! Streaks of light burst the door open. Cana stood in the doorway, cards in hand.

"Time's up, Moody," She stated, steely calm.

"You insufferable little - _Crucio!_" Cana dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. Just looking at her made the wound in Harry's leg twinge. Over her head came an arrow of ice.

"Did you honestly think that we would be stupid enough to face you off in single combat after what happened to Levy and Sapphire?" Gray growled.

"That Strauss girl seemed to be stupid enough to do that and you seem to be missing one member." Moody smirked. Gray's scowl deepened. His clothes were suddenly off; he was facing a grown man in his underwear.

"I know what you did to Red and believe me, you won't hear the end of it. By the time Sapphire gets to you, there won't be anything left."

"Oh, but she'll be grieving her lost friends by then," Moody stated. Suddenly, streamers of red light came from behind the battling mages. McGonagall and Dumbledore stepped into the room.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana joked. Gray looked down, gasped, and put his clothes back on.

"Come along, Potter," McGonagall whispered. "You two as well. Come along... hospital wing..."

"No," Dumbledore commanded.

"Dumbledore, he ought to - look at him - he's been through enough tonight-"

"They will stay, Minerva, because they need to understand," Dumbledore explained coldly. "Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. They need to know who put them through the ordeals they have suffered tonight, and why."

"Moody, Harry said in a state of shock. "How can it have been Moody?"

"This is not Alastor Mood," Dumbledore said quietly. "You have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight. The moment he took you, I knew - and I followed." Dumbledore reached into the imposter's robes an removed his flask and two rings of keys. He then turned to face them.

"Severus, please fetch me the Strongest Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Miss Alberona, there should be a large black dog near Hagrid's hut. Lead him to my office and tell him I will be with him in a moment," Dumbledore said calmly. Cana and Snape left.

Dumbledore started to open the trunk. The first three layers were junk, but the fourth was six feet deep, with a familiar figure curled up in the bottom. Red's bloodred hair was especially bright next to her deathly pale skin. Cana stepped in and gently lifted the girl out, relieved to hear her even, rasping breaths.

"I think she's just Stunned," Dumbledore said softly, "_Enervate_." Red stirred and curled up tightly into a ball, crying. Without saying a word, Gajeel came in, scooped her up into his arms, and headed to the hospital wing. Dumbledore continued to open the layers until he discovered the barely alive Alastor Moody in the bottom. Dumbledore took the imposter's flask and turned it over. A mudlike liquid splattered out.

"Polyjuice Potion, Harry," Dumbledore explained, mainly for Gray's benefit. "You see the simplicity of it, and the brilliance. For Moody never _does_ drink except from his hip flask, he's well known for it. The impostor needed, of course, to keep the real Moody nearby, so that he could continue making the potion You see his hair... The impostor has been cutting it off all year, see where it is uneven? But I think, in the excitement of tonight, our fake Moody might have forgotten to take it so frequently as he should have done... on the hour... every hour... We shall see."

"What's?" Gray began to ask.

"Potion that lets you take on another's appearance," McGonagall whispered.

"I knew that," Gray grumbled as he watched the impostor change. Snape returned with Winky and Lisanna at his heels.

* * *

"Um, big black dog who could probably rip my throat out? Dumbledore asked me to show you to his office," Cana explained. When Dumbledore said that the dog was large, he was definitely misrepresenting the dog's size. The dog's head nearly came up to her ribcage. Cana began to walk towards Dumbledore's office, the dag following in her footsteps. Sure, it was strange, but it was far from the strangest thing she had done. After she led the dog to Dumbledore's office door, she walked back towards the hospital wing, stumbling across Lucy's stunned body. Sighing, Cana picked Lucy up and continued on her way.

* * *

"What do you mean that Red's missing?" Sapphire asked.

"We can't find her. We think... she might..."

"She will be all right. She will be," Sapphire settle back into the old mantra. Her leg was quickly mending, thanks to magic that she immediately decided she had to learn.

"Is everyone okay?" Gajeel boomed as he walked through the door. In his arms was a crumpled heap of Hogwarts robes with spiky red hair. Without asking, Gajeel put Red in Sapphire's arms. Sapphire absentmindedly stroked her little sister's hair. _All these years, it's stuck. It's muttered in reverence, awe, terror, fear, hope and despair, war and peace. It's almost hard to remember that I was the one who gave you that name, Rose._ Red silently sobbed into her shirt. Cana walked in, carrying a stunned Lucy.

"Shh, it's all right. I'm right here. You're safe." Sapphire felt her sister relax.

"Moody... traitor... kill Harry..." Red couldn't manage a complete, coherent sentence.

"Moody's getting grilled by Dumbledore, Harry's all right, Diggory's dead." Sapphire had long since discovered that the best way to handle her sister was to tell all the facts.

"I was looking for something... saw Moody in hall... questioned him... attacked me... captured me... tried to make me tell him what we knew... I didn't tell him." Sapphire's grip around her sister's shoulders tightened instinctively. If he was still around when her leg was healed, she was going to _murder_ "Moody".

"Calm down. He got caught. Everyone's all right. Just calm down." Red snuggled up under her sister's arm, just like she had when she was little. Sometimes, when she was alone, Sapphire wished that life was still like that - that she could hold Red in her arms and everything would be all right.

* * *

"What of the two transfer girls?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was walking through the castle and found Red. She was looking for a textbook of hers. She noticed me and started asking questions. I attacked her. She lost. I was going to wipe her memory, but then McGarden came up and told me tat the cup was a Portkey. I stunned her. I hid McGarden in a broom cupboard because I could only hide one person in my trunk. I questioned Red. She didn't tell me anything. I stunned her and hid her in my trunk." The imposter's face was slack as he talked about kidnapping two of his students. Gray seemed to be shaking with rage. Dumbledore motioned for him to leave.

* * *

Harry walked in with Dumbledore and a massive, shaggy black dog. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione grouped around a harassed-looking Madam Pomfrey. A the other end of the infirmary, near the other door, the transfers were grouped around three beds. Sapphire was sitting in one with her right leg in bandages - obviously she had received quite a few somewhat delicate breaks to that one - and Red silently crying in her arms. Sitting next to her were Cana, Fred, George, and Lee. Across from her, a strange man with blue hair and a tattoo on his face sat next to a very exhausted-looking Erza. Gray, Lisanna, Levy, and Lucy grouped around a bed containing an unconscious Natsu. Gajeel towered over the rest, arms crossed. As he walked in, Sapphire tapped Lee's shoulder and muttered something in his ear. Levy reached across the aisle and did the same thing to George. Madam Pomfrey guided him to a bed and went into her office.

"Okay, everyone is here. Can you please explain the magic now?" Lee asked Sapphire.

"We come from a different world. In our world, wands aren't needed to do magic," Gray started. "We have two types of magic - casters and holders. Casters use the magic in their body directly - take me, for example. Holders, like Lucy, use items to perform magic. You all are kind of like really wide-ranging holders."

"Wait... you can only do one form of magic?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Mine is Ice-Make. That means I can do this." With that, Gray cast his Ice-Make Spell and created a miniature version of Ron.

"Actually, not all of us only have one form. Red and I are Angelkind, which means we're descended from Angels somewhere down the line. That gives us magic wings. However, Red and I both learned an additional magic. Mine is double-sided: Creation Magic and Negation Magic," Sapphire elaborated. Concentrating for a moment, a pair of deep blue stylized wings, each a good eight feet long, popped out from her shoulder blades. Spinning her hands in a circle, she created a wreath of white roses.

"My additional magic is Light-Make Magic. It's kind of like Gray's Ice-Make, but my stuff's made from light," Red continued, her voice surprisingly weak. Her wings were different from Sapphire's; they were a light pink, shorter, and more fairy-like. _Or rather, pixie-like_, Harry thought. "Light-Make: Wolf!" Red cried, and a wolf made of pale yellow light almost too bright to look at came to life. It somewhat resembled a Patronus.

"Natsu and Gajeel use Dragonslayer Magic, which basically allows them to eat their element - Natsu's is fire, Gajeel's is iron - and use attacks using that element. They are _not_ demonstrating this power inside," Erza snapped. "I'm a Requip Mage. I have different armors that I can switch between depending on the situation." To prove her point, Erza summoned a pair of swords.

"I use Card Magic, which is exactly what it sounds like," Cana offered. She used a combination of cards to send a sparkling star across the room.

"Mine is Takeover Magic, which is also what it sounds like," Lisanna supplied, taking on her Cat Soul form.

"I use Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows me to open gates to another world and summon specific spirits from there," Lucy explained, summoning Aries.

"I use Solid Script Magic, which lets me make my words a reality," Levy explained, doing "Fire" for demonstration.

"I use Heavenly Body Magic," Jellal stated, "and I can't show you indoors."

"Okay, two goblets of potion for dreamless sleep," Madam Pomfrey called as she walked out to them. She gave one goblet to Harry before passing the other to Red, who stood up and Shakily walked to the bed next to Sapphire's. Both gladly accepted the goblets. Red practically chugged hers down before passing out into blissful sleep. Sapphire yawned and closed her eyes. Within a minute, her breathing had evened and deepened out as she fell asleep.

"What's the matter, Hermione? Lisanna asked.

"It's just... why did you all come here?" Hermione's eyes burned with more questions than that, but she just asked that one.

"Our Master, Makarov, asked us to come. We were in the right age group - or looked it, anyway. I'm here because I'd heard of other dimensions, but hadn't actually seen one. My siblings let me come. Most of us wanted to satisfy our curiosity, and no one could stop us from coming. Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, Gray and Levy don't have family. Cana managed to convince her dad to let her come. No one really objected to Erza coming."

"What about Red and Sapphire?" Ron asked.

"Red and Sapphire... well, they aren't from our world, either. But they can't get back, and they have nowhere else to go. Even though they have seen far more worlds than I think I know about, they're still curious. Also, they're pretty levelheaded, so they were sent to balance things out."

* * *

Sirius transformed into his human form. "Sirius Black!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Mum, shut up!" Ron yelled. "It's okay!"

"Who's Sirius Black?" Sapphire, who had been woken by the Minister's and McGonagall's shouting match - little of which she understood - asked Fred. "What's going on?"

"Wanted criminal," Fred answered. "Big thing last year. Oh, the bloke McGonagall was yelling at was the Minister of Magic. He's our leader." Both of them were distracted from the drama surrounding Sirius and Snape until they shook hands.

"That will do to be going on with. Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there," Dumbledore ordered.

"But-" Harry protested.

"You'll see me very soon, Harry," Sirius said, turning to him. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Yeah.. of course I do." Sirius turned towards Sapphire.

"I knew a woman once, one like you," he started. "Do you know an Eliza McKinley?"

"Yeah," Sapphire replied, blinking back tears. "She was my mother. She died years ago..." Sirius transformed into a dog and left.


	12. No matter how far we go

"Very clever, Granger," Draco Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him. So, you've caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again. Big Deal. Trying not to think about it, are we? Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

"Get out," Harry growled.

"You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around riffraff like this! Too late now, Potter! They'll be the first to go, now that the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well - second - Diggory was the f-" Before Malfoy could say anything more offensive, the compartment appeared to fill with fireworks. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all were unconscious on the floor as Fred, George, and the transfers walked inside.

"Ineresting effect," Fred noted. "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?"

"Me," Harry said.

"Odd," George muttered. "I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the decor."

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" Fred asked, pulling out a pack of cards. Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, Red, and Gray got into some kind of argument over who would come back next year as Fred and George explained their blackmailing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Gildarts would totally do it!"

"-He wouldn't have the brains-"

"You want to go to school with the Trimens?"

"-but Krum would get the Snitch-"

"Cheria would do a better job than you did! You got knocked out in-"

"-he turned pretty nasty-"

"Laxus wouldn't do it. Besides, he'd kick your-"

"He didn't refuse!" And the conversations went on as the train pulled into the station.

"I hope we'll come back next year," Sapphire said. "Or maybe next summer, some of you could come over - you'd like some of our friends."

"If Makarov wants others to come along next year, you'd probably meet some interesting people," Red continued. They stepped through the barrier. Aunt Petunia was backing away from a strange group of teenagers and people in their twenties who gave off a distinct _we don't care what you think_ and _we aren't ashamed of ourselves_ vibe. One of the older ones, a girl with white hair, rushed over to Lisanna.

"You're back!" She called, laughing. "I missed you!"

"Where's Elfman?" Lisanna asked. "Oh, guys, meet my sister Mirajane."

"He was out on a job," Mirajane told her. "Gildarts was out on one, too." Cana stepped out from behind the twins. A small girl with dark blue hair was getting hugged and patted on the head by Gajeel and Natsu, Erza was chatting with a woman with green hair holding the hand of a six-year-old girl with black hair, and Sapphire was trading insults with a tall blond man.

"I would like to introduce some friends of ours. This is Laxus; Bisca and Alzack; their daughter, Asuka; Lisanna's sister, Mirajane; Wendy; and Freed, who definitely needs a haircut." Sapphire, yet again, was being diplomat. "These are Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Lee Jordan."

"Nice to meet you guys," The short girl with blue hair stammered. The group left noisily.

Somehow, even though they were losing a group of friends, all of the Hogwarts students managed to smile. It wasn't just Aunt Petunia's scandalized expression, or Lee's lovestruck one as Sapphire turned around, blew him a kiss, and raised her hand, pointer finger and thumb extended, high above her head as she rejoined her group. It was something about the way the the group carried themselves, like joy was their highest responsibility.

Even in the face of the coming danger, the transfers smiled. Joy would always be one of their duties. They had taught him a valuable lesson, one they seemed to live out every day.

The apocalypse was manageable when you had a smile on your face and friends by your side.

No matter what they did, they would always have each others' backs. No matter who they crossed, they could count on each other. No matter how far they went, someone would be looking out for them. The hand raised in proud declaration of defiance and friendship seemed to symbolize it all.

Wherever they wandered, their friends would always be looking their way.


End file.
